marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergiant (EM)
Supergiant is a powerful omnipath, unstable both physically and mentally, wielding dangerous and destructive psychic powers. Taken from her homeworld and raised by Thanos, Supergiant soon became too powerful and too unstable for Thanos to command, forcing the Titan to banish her to the edge of the known universe. History Early Life Supergiant was born on an alien planet, and named after a type of star. Her race was known as a race of powerful telepaths, but Supergiants abilites were far stronger than those around her, and she quickly became an omnipath. On one occasion, her powers overloaded, and caused an explosion of energy that resulted in the death of both of her parents. Psychiatric Torture Fearing her abilites, and her growing mental instability, the people of Supergiant's world captured and detained her in what they called an orphanage. However, Supergiant was chained up and starved there, but it was soon revealed she could survive without eating. She was tortured and experimented on for over a year, as her people's attempted to bring her powers under control. However, few dared approach her, as any that came within range would have their minds taken by Supergiant and had their intellect drained. With this fear preventing further action, Supergiant was left for months alone in the orphanage. Her treatment led Supergiant to believe she was a monster. Thanos One day, Supergiants homeworld came under attack by Thanos, one of the earliest planets he decided to 'save', by elimating half of its population. While a planet of telepaths proved troublesome, Thanos had constructed devices for himself and his army to resist the abilties of the people. During the round up of the population, Thanos found the abandoned orphanage where Supergaint had been kept. Her powers had got to a point hwwre she no longer needed to eat, her powers keeping her alive and nourished. Even with the device, Thanos could feel her power. Seeing her as stronger than the rest, Thanos claimed her as his own, and took her off world as half the population was executed. Supergiant trained under Thanos, viewing him as her father. To prevent her body utterly destroying itself, Thanos fitted Supergaint with cybernetics to contain her energy and prevent the loss of her body to her power. Serving the Mad Titan TBA Personality Supergiant is a mentally unstable psychopath, her dangerous mental abilties that should have killed her intead corrupt her mind, making her a mental parasite and condemming her to uncontrolled rage and insanity. Supergiant can give of the idea of an intelligent calm being, but can switch to bursts of rage and fury in an instant. Craving others Minds to satisfy her own, which is corrupted by her powers, Supergiant has next to no emotion, unable to feel love, compassion or mercy, having no care when killing victims through her powers, or forcing them to kill each other for her own entertainment. Most of her earlier memories were lost over years of madness, the only emotion felt being the flickers of lost memories. Powers and Abilities Powers Omnipathy: Supergiant has the ability to read and control the minds of people of any race. Mind Control: '''As part of her Omnipathy, Supergiant cane easily take control of the minds of others. The only Minds she cannot directly control is other telepaths and users of mind based powers. '''Psychic Possession: Another attribute to her vast psionic ability is the capacity to project a mental energy surge that overwhelms her victims' conscious minds, making them more subservient to her will. She can also control the bodies of her victims directly as well. Her possession includes: Mass Possession: Can possess and control multiple individuals at will. Remote Possession: Commandeering the host bodies of those she has taken over from a great distance away. Psionic Entity: As a psionic entity, Supergiant has the following powers: * Intangibility: Supergiant can phase through almost anything, including opponents and obstacles * Damage Immunity: Supergiant is immune to all forms of physical damage Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters Category:Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinisis Category:Intangiblity